Due to the portability and a large number of users, it is believed or anticipated that mobile phones will become the “Fifth Media” after newspapers, radio or TVs. For example, mobile phones are good advertising media or information providing carriers.
For example, the applications of mobile phones as advertising media or information providing carriers have been disclosed in for example Taiwanese Patent Publication Nos. TW200744010, TW200818856, TW200843394, TW200845639, and US Patent Publication Nos. US20090281849, US20080059285, US20080059300, US20090265214, US20100125492.
Conventionally, there are several applications of providing advertisement or multimedia information in the mobile network. Firstly, SMS (Short Message Service), MMS (Multimedia Message Service), Wireless Access Protocol (WAP) push operation and Webpage-clicking operation are common ways for offering advertisement and other information. As such, most users of the mobile phones usually feel annoyed at the on-line advertisement and fail to escape from the bothersome advertisement. In addition, the process of processing the uninvited spam advertisement is time-consuming. Even if the user is willing to watch or listen to some of the advertisement, the mobile phone needs to link to a network system or a specified software needs to be executed. Secondly, since time is so valuable in modern societies, most people make fully use of fragmental time intervals for learning, watching or listening to some useful information. If the user wants to watch or listen to the information during the call connection sequence, the user needs to press a specified key of the mobile phone to active the information presenting function. The conventional information presenting method is not satisfied because the time of the call connection sequence is not very long and is uncontrollable by the user.
On the other hand, according to current technologies of advertising or publishing information by the mobile phone through SMS (Short Message Service), MMS (Multimedia Message Service), the advertisement or information is passively presented for only one time when the advertisement or information is received by the user. In addition, most users seldom actively and repeatedly click the connecting information shown on the web page. For allowing the user to watch or listen to the information for many times, the messages should be repeatedly transmitted or the web page should become more attractive to passively induce the user to click the information (or advertisement). Due to the repeat data flow of the information, the conventional information presenting method wastes resources.